isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Verenigde Provincies van Nord-America
thumb|200px|Vlag van de Verenigde Provinciën van Noord AmerikaVerenigde Provinciën van Noord Amerika (Amerikaans: Verenigde Provincies van Nord-America Engels: United Provinces of North America Frans: Provinces Unis d'Amérique du Nord) is een Land in Noord Amerika omsloten door de Verenigde Staten van America en Canada. Vooral bekend omdat de stad waar de Amerikaanse onafhankelijkheids oorlog begon, ookal namen de provinciën hier niet aandeel. Speelde de stad Bosten een grote rol hier in namelijk het Bostense Theekransje ook wel bekend als de Boston Teaparty. Ook ligt voor de kust het koninkrijk Kronenburg. Ook omringt Nord-America Rǭd Ŷllān Het land bestaat uit 3 provincies: Nieuw-Nederland, Nieuw England, en de provincie van Kebeck. De hoofdstad van het land is Manahattan. En het land kent 3 officiele talen: Amerikaans, Staats-Engels en Quebeckiaans. Deze talen zijn afgeleide van het Nederlands, Engels en Frans. Staats-Engels is ook wel bekent als Amerikaans Engels. Op 1 januari 2011 had het land ongeveer 36 miljoen inwoners. Geschiedenis Nederlandse tijd Na de laatste Nederlands-Engelse oorlog kwam de kolonie Nieuw Nederland definitief in handen van de 7 provinciën. Als onderdeel van het verdrag van Presburg moest er een vrij en en veilig pad gemaakt worden naar de kolonie van New Jersey waar de Engelsen hun goederen over mocht vervoeren. Uitbreidingscampagne In 1720 besloten de 7 Provinciën een poging te doen om de noordelijke kolonie van New England over te nemen. Door een goede strategie en een verassing wisten de 7 provinciën redelijk snel New England over te nemen. Maar Engeland sloeg hard terug met als resultaat dat bijna heel Nieuw-Nederland bezet was door Engelse troepen. Door hulp van Franse kon de kolonie weer terug over genomen worden , en zelfs New England kon hier door definitief in de handen van de 7 provinciën. Als deel van het verdrag van Odense werd bepaald dat de 7 proviniën in de haven van Bosten engelse schepen moest toe laten die de koloniën kwamen bevooraden. Amerikaanse onafhankelijkheidsoorlog in 1776 breekt de Amerinkaanse onafhankelijksheid oorlog uit. De inwoners van Nieuw Nederland en New England steunde strijd van de 6 Koloniën tegen de Engelsen. Maar het bestuur van 7 Provinciën steunt deze strijd wel maar legt de Engelsen geen strobreed in de weg om Bosten als toevoer van troepen en materiaal te gebruiken. Langzaam gaan er stemmen op om zich los te maken van de 7 provinciën. Deze gevoelens komen tot een beweging wanneer blijkt dat de 7 provinciën een grote wapendeal hebben gemaakt met de Engelsen. Op 8 April 1780 vindy een bestorming van de gouveneurszetels in Bosten en Nieuw-Amsterdam plaats,hierbij wordt de Prinsenvlag uit de vlaggenmast gehaalt en inbrand gestoken. Als reactie hierop voert het leger van de Republic enkele invallen in vermoedelijke rebellen hollen waarbij enkele onschuldige doden vallen. Op 1 mei wordt een leger gevormt om de strijd met de Republiek der 7 Provinciën aan te gaan. Dit resulteerd naar het voorbeeld van de 6 Koloniën in een Onafhankelijksheidverklaring die ondertekend werd op 27 november 1780 . In 1786 werden de laatste republiek gezinde troepen verjaagd. op 4 Juni 1790 onderteken de Nieuw-Nederland en New England het verdrag tot vorming van een staat en richten hier mee De federatie van samenwerkende provinciën van Nieuw-Nedeland en New England op en zijn daarmee onafhankelijk, deze tijdelijke staat wordt geleid door de Groot-Vormer en de heren 23 die gezamelijk de staatsvorm en wetten van de nieuw op te richten staat zullen bepalen. In 1791 erkend de Republiek der 7 Provinciën de Samenwerkende Provinciën. In 1794 wordt in Nieuw-Nederland en New England de nieuwe grondwet onderteken en hier mee wordt de Verenigde Provinciën van Noord-Amerika opgericht. Dit ondanks meerdere pogingen van de jonge Verenigde Staten van Amerika om de Samenwekende Provinciën over te halen omzich aan te sluiten bij de unie. Besloten wordt dat de Groot-Vormer voor 5 jaar de eerste president van de Verenige Provinciën van Noord-Amerika. Al snel werd de jonge natie op de proef gesteld want in 1796 besluiten de verenigde staten een militaire poging te wagen om de de Verenigde Provincien in te lijven. Na een paar maanden is bijna de gehele provincie Nieuw-Nederland in handen van de Verenigde Staten. Ook Manhatten valt in handen van de VS waarna Quebec-Stad tijdelijk dienst doet als hoofdstad. De troepen weten verder stand te houden. Na een interfentie van de Engelsen vanuit het noorden, die niet willen dat de Verenigde Staten groter worden komt de opmars tot een eind. En gesamelijk worden de Verenigde staten terug gedrongen tot de lijn Nieuw-Rotterdam(Door de VS Albany genoemd) - Rochester Na vele onderhanderlingen wordt afgesproken dat alles ten oosten van de Hudson rivier en ten zuiden de lijn Nieuw-Rotterdam(Door de VS Albany genoemd) - Rochester bij de VS gaat horen met uitzondering van het Staaten Eiland. Koninkrijk Nord-Amerika Het presidentschap van Martin van Buren was niet heel erg succesvol te noemen. Maar toch werd hij in 1839 door de Algemene kiesraad verkozen voor een tweede termijn. Het leger en het volk pikte dit niet en onderleiding van Wilhelmus DuElzas werd er een staatgreep gepleegd waarbij Wilhelmus zichzelf uitriep als Koning van het koninkrijk Nord-Amerika in 1840. Dit onder de naam Willem I(Frans: Guillaume I/ Engels: William I). Hij regeerde 5 jaar toen hij om het leven kwam bij een aanslag. Hij werd op gevolgd door zijn 24 jarige zoon Patrick . Onder zijn heerschap was het koninkrijk stabiel voor ruim 15 jaar . In 1861 kwam hij om het leven toen hij tijdens een staatsbezoek aan de Verenigde Staten door rebellen uit het zuiden werd doodgeschoten. Hij werd op gevolgd door zijn zoon Guillaume als Willem II (Frans:Guillaume II / Engels William II)''. ''Deze verklaarde direct na zijn kroning de oorlog aan de Confederale Staten van Amerika die in zijn ogen verantwoordelijk waren voor de dood van zijn vader. Dit maakte hem zeer impopulair bij de bevolking die niks met het interne conflict van de Unie te maken wilde hebben. Na de amerikaanse burgeroorlog werd besloten Willem II niet meer te beschermen, waarna er een revolutie uitbrak in 1865. En Willem II besloot te vluchten naar Kronenburg. Hier op werd besloten dat niet Willem's zoon Jacques het nieuwe staatshoofd zou worden maar dat Nord-Amerika weer een republiek zou worden. Hier op werden de Verenige Provinciën van Nord-Amerika her opgericht met als verschil dat nu het volk mocht stemmen op zijn president. Tijdens de presidentverkiezingen werd Henry McDaggart gekozen tot 7de president. Tweede Wereldoorlog Infrastructuur Wegen De bekendste snelweg is de A1 deze loopt van Bosten direct naar de grens met de Verenigde Staten. Dit is een erfenis van het verdrag tussen Nederland en Engeland in de koloniale tijd waar Bosten een belangrijke aanvoer haven bleef voor de Engelse koloniën. Sport Anders dan in het naast gelegen Verenigde Staten van Amerika, is voetbal de populairste sport . De Major Leaque Football(''Amerikaans: Hoofdklasse Voetbal /Frans:''Ligue majeure du Football is de hoogste competie van het land, deze bestaat uit 14 clubs waarvan aan het eind van de competitie de nummers 1 en 2 tegen elkaar een best-of-7 spelen om het kampioenschap. De clubs zijn: *Manhattan Spurs *Olympique Manhattan *Manhattan Spartanen *MLC Manhattans *Boston Minuteman *Montreal Olympique *New England Teaman *Nieuw Rotterdam FC *VV Groningen *Quebec 1889 *ADO Nieuw-Rotterdam *Nieuw-Nederland Englishman *Nieuw-Engeland Boeren *Vermont Real Verder zijn Honkbal ,Amerikaans Football, IJshockey en Basketball ook populaire sporten maar niet populair genoeg om meerder teams op hoog niveau te hebben daarom komen de team uit de VPA uit de Noord-Amerikaanse competies de : MLB, NHL,NFL en NBA. Categorie:Verenigde Provincies van Nord-America Categorie:Sport